


Innamorarsi a Natale

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: A very Merry Mix-Up [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Family, Finchel - Freeform, Fluff, Introspettivo, Klaine, Love Story, M/M, Sentimentale, amici, brittana, famiglia, friend, natale, ricordi, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Kurt Hummel è uno scrittore di successo che si firma dietro lo pseudonimo di Rudolph. E’ all’apice della sua carriera, ma la stesura del suo secondo romanzo non procede molto bene. Blaine Anderson, invece, è colui che riempie di critiche il libro di Kurt, lo “odia” perché idealizza l’amore, non da il giusto peso alle cose, ma la verità è che sta soffrendo molto. E’ quasi Natale e non c’è periodo più bello dell’anno da passare a New York, eppure nell'espressione dei due non si legge di certo gioia, felicità e amore. Kurt e Blaine non si conoscono nemmeno, ma si odiano ancor prima che possano avere la possibilità di farlo.Un invito a cena, un incontro casuale e… Quel Natale avrebbe cambiato le cose.Sarebbe stato un bene o un male?





	Innamorarsi a Natale

 

 

  
  
  
  
   
“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”  
Prompt: **11 dicembre:** \- Obbligo: Obbligo: "A è un famoso scrittore che si nasconde dietro lo pseudonimo di Rudolph (la renne da naso rosso di Babbo Natale) e B lo odia a morte. I due non si conoscono ma il giorno di Natale, a casa di alcuni amici, si incontrano per la prima volta e..."”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

   
   
Erano mesi bui per Blaine, alternava le sue giornate tra letto e divano e non voleva saperne di uscire.  
La sua mente riviveva quell’unico momento che l’aveva spezzato, distrutto i suoi sogni, le sue aspettative, tutto in un solo soffio. Era consapevole che Noah gli aveva regalato anche i migliori anni della sua vita, ma non riusciva più a vederli, l’unica cosa che sentiva erano le sue mani allontanarlo e la sua voce ammettere “è finita” come se dicesse ci vediamo domani. Il moro continuava a piangersi addosso, era quello che voleva fare senza rimpianto, anche se la parte razionale del suo cervello gli diceva di alzare il culo e voltare pagina, ma in quel progetto lui ci aveva messo la vita e ora… Il merito, i compimenti, i premi erano andati tutti a Noah, quando sapeva bene che molte di quelle idee non erano sue. Aveva acceso la tv per sbaglio, ma tra le mille pubblicità che scorrevano quel giorno ci fu una che attirò la sua attenzione e, cosa c’era di meglio che curare un cuore malato di un cuore innamorato?  
Era una forte contraddizione, eppure portò il giovane a farsi una doccia, vestirsi e uscire per una lunga passeggiata alla ricerca di una libreria.  
«Posso esserle d’aiuto?» chiese una commessa dal viso dolce quando lo vide intimorito dai milioni di libri disposti tra i romanzi d’amore.  
«Ehm… Io…» farfugliò Blaine, ma se ne vergognava e il suo viso ne fu una prova, così la commessa cercò di farlo sentire a suo agio con un’occhiata d’incoraggiamento.  
«Sì, ecco… Sto cercando… Le essenze dell’amore» disse balbettando, prima di abbassare gli occhi e giocare con le mani per il nervosismo.  
La ragazza lo guardò di sottecchi, forse perché pensava che era un gay non dichiarato, ma qualcosa le diceva che lui non sapeva nemmeno di ciò che parlava il romanzo. Lo condusse nello scaffale di Nuove uscite, prese il romanzo e glielo lasciò tra le mani, mentre un sorriso s’incurvò sulle sue labbra.  
Blaine se lo rigirò un paio di volte tra le mani, continuava a sentirsi fluttuare nell’aria e quando vide la copertina pensò di aver sbagliato anche solo ad uscire.  
_“Siamo fatti per essere amati” lesse la frase che si trovava sotto il nome dell’autore._  
No, non fu l’unica cosa che attirò la sua attenzione.  
_“Rudolph, ma chi si faceva chiamare davvero così” si domandò perplesso tra sé._  
Non ci rifletté molto, andò verso la  cassa e pagò tenendo ben presente quell’unica frase.  
Ebbene, quello era uno dei motivi per cui Kurt Hummel aveva successo, riusciva attirare la gente con solo la copertina del romanzo. Aveva avuto un riscontro davvero fantastico per un autore emergente, non poteva chiedere di meglio, così si era ritrovato ad essere famoso senza quasi accorgersene.  
Le vendite del libro aumentavano e anche  la pressione del suo editore che premeva per ricevere la bozza per un secondo romanzo. Lui aveva abbozzato l’idea e l’aveva mandata a Rachel che, senza dubbio era la sua sostenitrice numero uno e la prima in cui passavano di mano i suoi scritti, ma persino lei non era del tutto convinta.  
Giorni dopo si convinse a mandarla al suo editore ed ebbe lo stesso riscontro, quello fu un duro colpo per Kurt e a esso si unì anche il blocco dello scrittore.  
Si sentiva davvero demoralizzato, nulla riusciva a tirarlo su, nemmeno le serate con le sue migliore amiche e i musical. Quello fu un campanellino d’allarme per le ragazze, Mercedes lasciò il timone a Rachel e quando rimase da sola con Kurt lo fece sfogare. Sapeva ciò di cui aveva bisogno, ancor prima che lo capisse lui stesso.  
«Mi vuoi dire cosa c’è che non va?» domandò buttandosi sul letto per poi mettersi a pancia sotto mentre monopolizzava il telecomando.  
La guardò con fare rammaricato, non sapeva come dirglielo, ma non c’è ne fu bisogno.  
«Il tuo editore non ha approvato l’idea o, almeno non del tutto la storia» cautamente disse, porgendo poco dopo all’amico una tazza di cioccolata calda.  
Alzò gli occhi verso di lei e scosse la testa in segno di risposta, si vergognava anche solo ad ammetterlo.  
«Non significa che…»  
«Rachel!» esclamò Kurt, scuotendo l’amica dall’essere sincera, ma lo era, soltanto che lui… era troppo critico verso se stesso.  
«La storia è davvero buona» e, quelle parole riempirono la stanza, mentre gli occhi dell’amico si posarono sulla mora andando ad osservare ogni suo gesto.  
«Ma?» domandò con tono insicuro, sapendo bene che presto sarebbe arrivato.  
«Il primo libro era toccante, era come se sentissi ogni parola e ognuno poteva viverla, invece…» affermò, soffermandosi per lanciare uno sguardo, prendere la sua mano e stringergliela.  
«Mi piace l’idea, la sento molto vicina a te, ma… E’ come se non ci mettessi del tuo. Sembra che ti nascondi, che non sai cosa vuoi, quelle parole non sono di Kurt Hummel» finì Rachel, prima di abbracciarlo e sentirlo sospirare.  
«Sei sempre stata in grado di toccarmi l’anima e allo stesso tempo di leggermela» confessò facendola arrossire, passando a scompigliare i capelli dietro un’occhiataccia severa di lei.  
«Devi scrivere di qualcosa che senti» provò a suggerirle, ma le bastò poco per capire che era in alto mare.  
Kurt lo sapeva, sentiva che quella storia non gli apparteneva e che mancava una parte fondamentale ma non riusciva a capire quale. Afflosciò le spalle, abbassò gli occhi e iniziò a torturarsi le mani, il momento depressivo finì quando Rachel accese la musica, lo attirò fuori dal letto e lo costrinse a ballare.  
A volte il modo migliore per affrontare una situazione è distarsi, Rachel lo sapeva e Kurt scoprì che contro ogni criterio funzionava anche per lui.  
   
 

    
   
 

   
Se soltanto avesse ascoltato… Kurt era così preso dal suo momento buio che non si curò nemmeno di fare i suoi soliti rituali del mattino e della sera, stava diventando come il suo fratellastro. No, che avesse qualcosa in contrario, ma era etero e questo spiegava tutto.  
Si alzò svogliatamente dal letto, si apprestò a fare colazione, si vestì e uscì di casa strascinando i piedi fino al teatro dove i vecchi compagni del Glee Club della scuola si sarebbero riuniti.  
Non aveva ancora varcato la porta che sentiva già Rachel che bisticciava con Santana spalleggiata da Quinn e Brittany, poco lontano appena entrato vide Sam con Mercedes che si facevano le fuse come Artie e Kitty; c’erano quasi tutti, gli ultimi ad arrivare dopo di lui furono Tina, Mike e Puck.  
Il Glee Club era al completo, eppure sembrava essere passato una vita dall’ultima volta che si erano rivisti tutti insieme. Dopo la scuola ognuno aveva continuato con le loro vite, si tenevano sempre in contatto, ma qualcosa era cambiata: erano diventati adulti.  
 «Kurt Hummel è qui con noi» urlano i presenti quasi in sincronia, accerchiandolo e issandolo per festeggiare con lui il successo raggiunto.  
«Ragazzi vi prego, mettetemi giù, non ho ancora digerito la colazione» sbuffò il giovane, ma si stava divertendo troppo e non era stato severo, così continuarono ad acclamarlo e viziarlo un po’.  
«Calmate il testosterone» affermò subito Santana, ma nemmeno lei era troppo convincente.  
Finirono per scherzare per un’altra mezz’ora abbondante e poi tornarono seri.  
 Iniziarono le prove perché come ogni anno avrebbero fatto il concerto di Natale per i bambini dell’orfanotrofio San Marie, portando gioia e felicità.  
«Ci rivedremo il 23 dicembre per le prove generali» annunciò Rachel quasi dittatrice e passò lo sguardo in ognuno dei presenti per poi fermarsi sul marito, Finn capì l’antifona e cercò di appoggiarla richiamando tutti prima che si disperdessero.  
Kurt era rimasto per aiutare Rachel e Finn a sistemare il palco e, non si accorse delle occhiate che lui lanciava a lei, ma intravide gli occhi lucidi dell’amica.  
«Non avete mica litigato?» domandò di colpo, quando vide lei soffermarsi forse per troppo tempo sulla figura del marito.  
Il fratellastro non capiva, ma bastò una sola occhiata per fargli intendere che se le avesse fatto del male Kurt ne avrebbe fatto a lui. Era un po’ difficile crederlo dato che era il quarterback della miglior squadra di football di New York, eppure si sentì minacciato.  
Il moro prese a indicare i due, i loro sguardi e fece capire loro che aveva visto qualcosa, che non stava diventando pazzo.  
«Ma che hai pensato!» esclamò Rachel, picchiando l’amico in modo scherzoso, mentre Finn sospirava rumorosamente.  
«Pericolo scampato… per questa volta Hudson» punzecchiò lui, mentre l’altro rispondeva con un’alzata di spalle e gli occhi al cielo.  
Raggiunse la moglie, le circondò la vita con le braccia e la guardò teneramente. Kurt ci mise un pò, ma quando i due rimasero fermi aspettando che capisse, risuonò un forte grido che venne amplificato per tutto il teatro.  
 «Oh Mio Dio» continuò a ripetere tra lo sgomento e l’esaltazione, mentre passava alternando le mani  dagli occhi alla bocca.  
«Sei… Sei… incinta?» domandò ancora incredulo, ma sapeva già la risposta e quando i due si presero per mano, li poggiarono sulla pancia di lei e all’unisono dissero sì, volarono congratulazioni, sorrisi e pianti.  
Rachel e Finn gli fecero promettere di tenere il segreto, volevano essere loro a dirlo a tutti il giorno di Natale, ma Kurt aveva già iniziato a pensare ai mille regali che doveva preparare e a quello più speciale che stava per arrivare.  
«Ehi… Ti senti meglio?» chiese apprensiva l’amica posando una mano sulla sua spalla per farlo voltare.  
«Sì, certo che sì. Mio fratello sta per diventare papà, la mia migliore amica e cognata sta per diventare mamma e io… io sto per diventare zio. Come potrei non essere felice!» eppure, non bastò quell’affermazione per fermare Rachel, perché chinò gli occhi su di lui è pretese la vera risposta alla sua domanda.  
_“Ci ho provato almeno” si disse mentalmente, mentre le sue labbra s’incurvarono in un sorriso._  
«E’ un lungo processo» alla fine decise di ammettere.  
Era la verità, ma Rachel incurvò le sopracciglia, arricciò il naso e si mise le mani sui fianchi.  
«Eh va bene! Non sto molto bene, l’editore preme per avere la vera storia, il blocco dello scrittore è dov’era l’ultima volta e io… mi sento uno schifo»  
Ci voleva ben più di una faccia da cucciolo, di una risposta evasiva o di sotterfugi per farla franca, ma era servito perchè Kurt si sentì più leggero.  
Era arrivato a casa da nemmeno cinque minuti che l’amica le aveva scritto.  
«Siamo così felici… ed è un sollievo poter parlare con qualcuno. Scusami se non l’ho fatto prima, ma sai… scaramanzia. Sei il primo a cui lo abbiamo detto. Finn dice che devi smetterla di deprimerti e di usare le creme perché si nota che non lo fai. Ti vogliamo bene»  
Era davvero a settimo cielo, continuava a ridere da solo mentre guardava il display del telefono e, non riusciva a credere alla sua fortuna. Si sentiva come un bambino il giorno di Natale.  
Quasi involontariamente ritornò in camera, prese il plaid che amava tanto e che le era stato regalato da suo padre, gli occhiali, il pc sulla scrivania e si avviò in cucina. Era ancora estasiato perché prima di sedersi sul divano non si rese conto che accese lo stereo, inserì la playlist che avevano registrato per gioco e si mise a scrivere. Le parole uscirono come spinte da una forza misteriosa, quello che saltava all’occhio si trovava al centro del foglio bianco ed era il titolo del suo nuovo libro.  
   
  
 

 

   
  
   
Blaine dopo essere uscito dalla libreria si era diretto a Central Park ed era rimasto ad osservare le persone, mentre la malinconia s’impossessava di lui. Si era detto che poteva farcela, ma quando poco lontano da dov’era vide una coppia innamorata che si baciava, scattava foto e si faceva smancerie capì che non era guarito per nulla. Strinse tra le mani la busta contenente il libro, ripensò alla frase della copertina e s’incammino verso casa. La testa bassa, le spalle curve e i piedi che strisciavano erano già di per sé un brutto presagio, ma quando aperta la porta andò in cucina, si preparò una tazza di the al lampone – che detestava- persino lui capì dove la serata lo avrebbe portato. Distese le gambe sul divano, appoggiò le spalle sul bracciolo morbido e mentre teneva tra le mani la tazza fumante chiuse gli occhi e ripensò agli ultimi eventi.  
   
_«Sono a casa amore» affermò scoppiettante Blaine, mentre tra le mani teneva vari buste con acquisti fatti quel mattino prima del loro debutto a teatro._  
_«E… queste buste?» lo raggiunse Noah baciandolo con passione mentre con una mano toglieva i sacchetti e con l’altra gli stringeva i fianchi per attirarlo verso di sé._  
_«A qualcuno sono mancato» riuscì a sussurrare, prima che due bellissime labbra carnose prendessero il controllo della sua bocca._  
_Il bacio era dolce e atteso, eppure il biondo si frenò, ancor prima che lo facesse l’altro. Blaine lo guardò di sfuggita, era strano perché non era mai successo, ma poco dopo fu attento ai dettagli. All’angolo del salone intravide due valigie, vicino esse era sistemato il portatile di Noah e appoggiato al muro del corridoio c’era la locandina del loro spettacolo._  
_«Stai andando da qualche parte?» domandò alzando le sopracciglia come a voler indicare che non ricordava nessuna partenza o nessun’altro tipo di impegno._  
_«Noah» lo chiamò Blaine cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma dovette premere due dita sotto il mento per portare i loro occhi alla stessa altezza e, anche lì ciò che ritrovò lo spiazzò._  
_«E’ successo che…» iniziò a dire, ma venne interrotto dall’occhiata glaciale dell’altro, pensando che la cosa peggiore fosse che l’avesse tradito, cosa che si affrettò a negare precisando che c’era dell’altro._  
_«Allora?» pretese stavolta Blaine con più autorità del solito, posizionando le mani in pugni chiusi sulla vita e aspettando una spiegazione e, che fosse plausibile._  
_«Ho proposto l’idea dello spettacolo a un’importante sceneggiatore che si sarebbe fermato solo oggi a New York e l’accettata. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato, ero andato all’incontro per tentare, poi mi ha detto che gli piaceva. Non ci speravo e lo sai quanto ci tenevo» sorridente affermò, mentre i suoi occhi incontravano quelli di Blaine e, per un attimo sembrò esserci una tregua. Il moro si avvicinò, fece scorrere la mano sul bracciò sinistro e lo strinse, ma non prima di averlo baciato ed essersi complimentato con lui._  
_«Mi ha rinnovato i complimenti, ha trovato che ho avuto un’idea perfetta decidendo di far entrare i due ragazzi prima che l’altro sparasse al loro amico, ha detto che il tema che tratto è originale e a portata di tutti e poi… E’ rimasto colpito dalla locandina, dicendo che è sensazionale nella sua semplicità» disse tutto d’un fiato, mentre Blaine spalancava la bocca sempre di più notando che aveva sempre usato la prima persona._  
_«E… che significa tutta quella roba messa lì?» chiese cauto, ma non era nemmeno sicuro di volerlo sapere._  
_«Blaine… io ci ho provato. Ho detto che in questo progetto non ero da solo, ho detto che tu mi hai aiutato, ma…»_  
_«Ma cosa?»_  
_«Ho dovuto scegliere» sussurrò con gli occhi lucidi, mentre Blaine alzò una mano e lo schiaffo si udì in tutta la stanza._  
_«Ha detto che è un buon lavoro, ma dovrò partire con lui per Los Angeles altrimenti il contratto salta»._  
_«E così te ne vai?»_  
_Blaine accorciò la distanza, allungò una mano e la mise sul petto del ragazzo, avvicinò le labbra alle sue e posò delicatamente un bacio._  
_«E’ meglio così, per tutti e due» affermò il biondo, allontanando le mani dell’ormai ex ragazzo, prima di prendere la sua roba e uscire di casa._  
   
Aprì gli occhi e si maledì per aver lasciato entrare quel ricordo di nuovo nella sua testa e ferirlo ancora una volta. Si stava sforzando, ma finiva per rivivere l’addio di Noah più volte di quanto avrebbe voluto. Aveva  imparato che a fidarsi troppo si rimane scottati, ma era una consolazione che non avrebbe voluto apprendere. Si ricompose presto quando prima di finire il suo the l’occhio gli cadde sul libro poggiato sul tavolino, lo prese e iniziò a sfogliarlo. Sarà stato per il ricordo, per le emozioni vissute, ma ben presto gli occhi si fecero pesante e Blaine cadde in un profondo sonno, il primo dopo tanto, segno che forse stava andando avanti.   
  
  
  
 

 

   
   
   
Kurt era felice, come forse non lo era da tempo, quel mattino era uscito per gli ultimi regali di Natale, ma sapeva già che la sua corsa sarebbe finita in quel bellissimo negozio di bambini e, sarebbe stata la sua rovina.  
Non poteva non farlo, sarebbe diventato zio e… quel fatto richiedeva senza dubbio qualcosa di speciale.  
_“Forza Hummel” s’incoraggiò, mentre il freddo di New York lo colpiva e lui sorrideva ancora quando aprì le porte ed entrò ammaliato da tutti quei vestitini._  
   
Blaine si svegliò dolorante dopo aver passato la notte sul divano, non era la prima volta ma di solito dopo quel primo impatto era sempre accolto da una ricca colazione e da uno, anzi moltissimi baci. Quel giorno quando si alzò notò la casa quasi spoglia, nessuna decorazione, nessuna allegria e si sentì triste, più di quanto sarebbe dovuto essere.  
_“Siamo fatti per essere amati” ripeté a se stesso, mentre le pantofole strisciavano sul pavimento e s’incamminava in soffitta per prendere gli scatoloni  e dare un tocco d’armonia al suo appartamento._  
Era passata già qualche ora e, quando si buttò sul letto sfinito seppe di aver fatto un buon lavoro.  
Era soddisfatto e sorrise all’idea che era tutto merito suo.  
«Le essenze dell’amore» affermò poco convinto, mentre il libro che teneva tra le mani sembrava fare da ripiego al suo momento buio.  
Alzò le sopracciglie e guardò la copertina, ma non capiva cos’era che lo attirava tanto, lo rigirò e buttò l’occhio al nome autore. Rudolph, un nome d’arte questo era scontato, ma davvero c’era qualcuno così fissato con il Natale da voler lo stesso nome della renna di Babbo natale? Quella domanda era un chiodo fisso, decise di accantonarla per il momento e aprì la prima pagina.  
Sapeva che era un libro d’amore, il titolo di per sé lo chiariva, ma non si sarebbe aspettato di rivedersi in quelle pagine. Blaine rimase spiazzato quando poco dopo le prime dieci pagine capì che raccontava una storia omosessuale, ancora di più vedere come l’autore toccasse temi delicati trasformandoli in eventi comprensibili a tutti, dimostrando che la debolezza non era fragilità o, come riuscisse ad entrare in determinate scene analizzando ogni aspetto. L’aveva comprato senza leggere trama, note, recensioni o altro, era stato il motivo per cui era uscito di casa.  
« _Lo sa come si fa a riconoscere se qualcuno ti ama? Ti ama veramente, dico?_  
_– Non ci ho mai pensato._  
_Io si._  
_– E hai trovato una risposta?_  
_Credo che sia una cosa che ha a che vedere con l’aspettare. Se è in grado di aspettarti, ti ama._ » (Alessandro barricco- questa storia)  
   
_“Certo, come se è una regola scritta, se ti aspetta ti ama. Ma chi cavolo le scrive queste cose?” domandò, ma poi rise tra sé pensando che era lo stesso che si facesse chiamare Rudolph._  
_“Ora, non per parlare per esperienza, io avrei anche aspettato e quindi lo amavo veramente e, secondo logica, o secondo te caro scrittore… lui non l’ha fatto e quindi non mi amava davvero?” rifletté._  
_“E poi… tu che ne sai?” gli domandò, ma si sentì uno stupido per fare quelle domande nel vuoto sapendo che nessuno avrebbe potuto rispondere e, un po’ rammaricato continuò a leggere._  
   
Blaine si era appassionato, anche se non condivideva molte cose, ma dovette far riposare gli occhi perché gli bruciavano, così decise di uscire e fare una passeggiata. Era colpito perchè era una possibilità che prima non avrebbe preso in considerazione, ma sentiva che doveva sgranchirsi le gambe.  
Rientrò poco più di un’ora dopo, si preparò una tazza di latte caldo e si tuffò tra le pagine di quella bellissima, forse anche troppo, storia d’amore.  
« _L’amore non dà pace. L’amore è insonne. L’amore è elevare a potenza. L’amore è veloce. L’amore è domani. L’amore è tsunami._ » (Alessandro d’avenia – bianca come il latte rossa come il sangue)  
   
_“Ma sì, su, mettiamocela qualche altra descrizione” asserì divertito._  
_“Penso di essere finito nel mondo delle meraviglie” affermò sogghignando, ma poi pensò che quelle parole erano vere, ma che pur essendole però non dimostravano quanto l’amore potesse essere dannoso o, un male che era meglio evitare._  
   
Sfogliava le pagine e ne rimaneva sempre più estasiato, alternando i momenti in cui lo avrebbe voluto tirare a muro. Non odiava l’amore, ma nemmeno lo avrebbe reso così dolciastro. Ci voleva una via di mezzo.  
Vi trovata mille difetti, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da esso, ne era completamente coinvolto.  
« _Sarò capace di amare, al di sopra di tutte le delusioni. Di donare, anche quando sono stato privato di tutto._  
_Di lavorare felicemente, anche quando mi trovo in mezzo a mille ostacoli. Di asciugare le lacrime, anche quando sto ancora piangendo. Di credere, anche quando sono stato discreditato._ _»_ (Aleph – Paulo Coelho)  
   
_“Certo, perché per allora sono diventato Madre Teresa di Calcutta o un santo” ribatté innervosito Blaine._  
_“Come fa la gente a leggere questo libro?” si domandò, mentre una vocina nella sua testa gli disse che era lui il problema e, che non affrontava ciò che gli aveva fatto Noah._  
_“Oh, invece lo faccio, ma non vedo l’amore tutto rose e fiori” rispose, lasciando che quella volta i suoi occhi si posassero sul piccolo pacchettino che aveva dimenticato al di fuori la sua borsa._  
_Si alzò, lo prese e lo buttò, pensando che quello era un altro passo avanti per voltare pagina._  
   
Era giunto a più di metà del libro, ma si concesse più pause perché nonostante lo trovasse avvincente con suspense, intrighi, amore e quant’altro doveva allontanarsi dal mondo creato da Rudolph, un nome che continuava a farlo ridere. Ordinò una pizza e si mise a mangiarla sul divano mentre beatamente passava in rassegna i film di natale che Netflix proponeva e optò per l’ultimo uscito. Forse non doveva, ma sentiva che solo in quel caso sarebbe entrato nella vera ottica natalizia, l’ultima cosa che gli rimaneva da fare erano i regali, ma ci avrebbe pensato domani.  
Blaine si risvegliò quel mattino con la neve e, non appena affacciatosi notò i bambini del suo quartiere divertirsi a tirarsi le palle di neve, quelle scene gli riportarono alla mente la sua infanzia, i momenti passati con suo fratello e ricordi che custodiva gelosamente.  
Era troppo euforico perché qualcosa potesse rovinare la sua giornata, ma non fece i conti con Noah o, quanto meno con le notizie che gli comparvero una volta acceso il suo computer.  
Il moro rimase ad osservare lo schermo per circa una decina di minuti, era senza parole. Noah lo aveva invitato alla prima del _suo_ spettacolo, cosa che lo mandò ancora di più in bestia. Sottolineare quel suo, era stato non solo di cattivo gusto, ma anche scorretto e…  
Davvero credeva che Blaine ci sarebbe andato?  
Era felice per lui, per il successo che aveva raggiunto, ma lo odiava perché lo aveva avuto calpestando i suoi sogni . C’erano milioni di soluzioni opposte a quella, poteva dirgli di seguirlo, invitarlo a convivere con lui proprio come facevano a New York. Blaine era furioso, spense il pc e lo lanciò sul letto maledicendo il giorno in cui lo aveva incontrato. La verità era che c’è l’aveva con se stesso, sì, perché continuava a permettere a Noah Milton di ferirlo dopo tutti quei mesi. Si odiò, forse più di quanto odiava lui.  
Sentì che la sua vita gli stava sfuggendo di nuovo dalle mani, doveva agire e pensò al momento in cui si sentì capito e, quando posò gli occhi sul libro iniziato, si ritrovò a pensare che era quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
_“Un cuore innamorato che cura un altro spezzato” rifletté, conscio che non era proprio la soluzione migliore, ma lo era per lui._  
   
_«_ _Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, senza eccezioni. Non ti basta?_  
_\- Si, mi basta. Mi basta per sempre._ _»_ (Twilight, Stephenie Meyer)  
   
_“Certo, perché ora il per sempre è sinonimo di fiducia, fedeltà e di amore vero” lo aggredì, mentre chiudeva il libro deluso dal finale._  
_“Come si può finire così un romanzo?” pensò, ma non era nemmeno lui a dirlo._  
_“Lo ammetto, era buono ma…” afflosciò le spalle e si lasciò cadere sul letto, mentre i suoi pensieri vorticavano velocemente._  
   
Blaine prese in mano il portatile, lo accese e, ancor prima di averci pensato bene scrisse una lunghissima recensione all’autore del libro. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, lo capì l’esatto momento in cui comparve la scritta pubblicato e lui andò a rileggere quelle frasi piene di dolore e rabbia.  
Ormai il danno era fatto.  
  
  
 

  
  
  
 

   
Kurt era completamente esaltato dai suoi acquisti, non riusciva nemmeno ad entrare dalla porta del palazzo se non fosse stato per Jack che lo aiutò. Continuava a sorridere come uno stupido e niente avrebbe spezzato quella gioia, eppure quando entrò in casa e vide l’icona di una notifica comparire sul computer l’aprì senza pensarci due volte. Era riuscito appena in tempo a poggiare i regali a terra, prima che finisse sulla sedia con un tonfo e la bocca si spalancasse quasi toccando terra.  
Il giovane leggeva la recensione al suo libro con voracità, c’erano tanti complimenti, un’analisi approfondita dei personaggi,  bellissime reazione per i luoghi e… Eppure si soffermava sempre a quelle parole crude sull’amore. Questo non lo avrebbe accettato e finì per odiare colui che gliele aveva scritte, che non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di mettere una foto del profilo o un vero nickname.  
Riprese a fare altro, provò a distrarsi, ballare, leggere ma alcune di quelle frase non facevano che rimbombare nella sua testa.  
   
_“Dici bene, siamo fatti per essere amati, ma avresti dovuto anche precisare che non sempre questo è possibile. “_  
_“Il libro è meraviglioso, ma idealizza troppo l’amore, è vero lo rendi vicino a tutti, ma forse poco reale perché ogni storia **ha** la sua storia.”_  
_“Tu che parli di tutte **“le essenze dell’amore”** ti sei dimenticato quella più importante: l’amore falso e bugiardo”_  
   
Il giovane Hummel era spiazzato, non gli importava che si era complimentato, vedeva solo le frasi negative che lo caratterizzavano. Non era mai stato così deluso da una critica, ognuno la pensava diversamente ed era questo il bello, ma il quel caso stava denigrando ciò che lui sentiva, cosa aveva provato e, anche se la sua storia con Nick era finita denigrava anche ciò che c’era stato e come l’aveva vissuta. Sapeva che parti di ciò che gli era stato scritto veniva da un dolore, lui per primo l’aveva provato, ma non aveva ferito nessuno per superare una rottura. Mai. Lo odiava.  
Ritornò alla realtà quando il suo cellulare non smetteva di squillare, non guardò nemmeno il display e rispose.  
«Rachel!» esclamò allarmato, mentre guardò l’aggeggio nelle sue mani preoccupato di non aver visto un suo messaggio.  
«E’ successo qualcosa?» domandò subito dopo, mentre si mise a passeggiare avanti e indietro nel soggiorno nervoso.  
«A me no e, a te? Che cos’è questa voce?» di rimando rispose, facendo sorridere l’amico prima che alzasse gli occhi al cielo. Era troppo prevedibile, lui.  
«Ma niente, ho ricevuto una recensione al libro… non tanto carina» ammise con nonchalance, quando in realtà dentro era un fuoco acceso.  
«Sì, l’ho letta. Ti ho chiamato anche per questo» e, quelle uniche parole ebbero la capacità di scacciare via quegli ultimi minuti terribili.  
Non avrebbe voluto nessuno se non Rachel Berry al suo fianco. Riusciva sempre a stupirlo e, dopo tutti quegli anni che doveva essersi abituato, continuava a rimanerne sorpreso.  
«So cosa stai per dire… Ma Rachel…» lei abbassò le spalle mentre Finn gli cingeva la vita fermandosi a fare piccoli cerchi sulla pancia ancora piatta e la guardava con occhi innamorati.  
Ripensò all’amico e si riscosse subito, lasciando a dopo quei momenti d’intimità.  
«Taglia corto Kurt» ribadì dura o, almeno ci provò ...era qualcosa che somigliava al suo essere battagliera.  
«Ti dico già che non accetto un no come risposta» tenne a precisarsi, mentre lui roteò gli occhi all’ovvietà della cosa.  
«A Natale sei da noi» affermò, aggiungendo altre due cose per poi chiudere la chiamata e lasciare l’amico alle sue riflessioni. Strizzò gli occhi e continuava a fissare il telefono che teneva tra le mani quando si riscosse per capire ciò che era avvenuto in quei pochi minuti di conversazione con la sua migliore amica.  
   
E, sembrarono essersi messi d’accordo perché anche un certo Blaine Anderson ricevette la stessa chiamata, ma da un amico diverso.  
Era preso dagli ultimi acquisti natalizi quando il suo cellulare prese a suonare e, sembrava una scimmia ammaestrata quando lo sfilò dalla tasca dei pantaloni evitando che tutti i pacchetti cadessero a terra.  
«Sam» farfugliò Blaine affaticato, guardandosi meravigliato per essere ancora tutto intero e per aver avuto un equilibrio da far invidia.  
«Amico» esclamò Sam prendendo a ridere, trascinandosi anche lui.  
«Ho una proposta da farti» affermò mentre il riccio alzò gli occhi pentendosi anche solo di aver riposto al telefono. Era risaputo quale erano le sue idee, per lo più finiva in appuntamenti al buio e l’ultimo… Beh, diciamo che gli era costato un completo firmato.  
«Sono a New York e domani, alcuni amici mi hanno invitato per festeggiare il Natale insieme» tentò cautamente lui, sapendo già che avrebbe risposto.  
«Non andrai con Mercedes?» domandò preoccupato sentendosi in colpa per non essere stato un buon amico o, almeno era quello che credeva.  
«Ma certo che sì» ribatté l’altro con un tono alto un decibel più del necessario, tanto che Blaine dovette allontanare il telefono dall’orecchio.  
«Ho anche detto che portavo un amico» replicò sorridendo e affermando subito dopo senza farlo parlare che non era trattabile, che avevano già aggiunto un posto a tavola e che doveva esserci.  
«Ma non li conosco nemmeno» cercò di sviare quell’invito, sapendo già che avrebbe fallito.  
«Meglio, potrai farti nuovi amici» rispose per ripicca.  
Sam aveva sempre detestato Noah e alla fine aveva ragione, perché Blaine non tentò nemmeno di giustificare quella risposta.  
«E poi… alcuni di loro sono proprio qui di New York e… non sarai solo quando io dovrò tornare a Los Angeles con Mercedes» il discorso filava, ma al solo sentire nominare quella città mandava in bestia il suo cervello. Stava per replicare, quando in sottofondo udì la ragazza del suo amico che non lasciava nessun dubbio alle parole.  
«Anderson, vedi di muovere il tuo bel culo bianco e presentarti domani» ribatté divertita e allo stesso modo nel tono di chi non ammetteva repliche.  
Scrollò le spalle e, anche se non era in vene di festa, amici e baldoria accettò, tanto che male poteva fargli?  
Blaine s’incamminò verso casa, mentre pensò che magari quel natale non sarebbe stato un disastro.  
   
  
  
 

                                                           

   
   
  
Casa Hudson-Berry era in piena attività, ogni angolo era addobbato a tema e, se si prestava attenzione si scorrevano due figure che continuavano ad osservarsi anche da lontano mentre intorno a loro avevano gli amici di vecchia data. Kurt era appena arrivato quando Rachel lo assalì buttandosi addosso a lui, poco dopo raggiunto da Finn che abbracciò il fratello in uno dei suo abbracci da orso.  
«Finalmente c’è l’hai fatta Hummel» lo punzecchiò Santana con l’appoggio di Puck.  
«Ragazzi, è appena mezzogiorno» esordì con sguardo perplesso, ma gli altri se n’erano già andati quando lui finì la frase. Era tipico.  
Ritornò a ridere tra sé, quella sera avrebbe annunciato la novità sul suo libro e non stava più nella pelle e, pensava anche che non fosse stato l’unico annuncio della serata, infatti quando guardò Rachel rimase sorpreso nel notare che lei stava facendo lo stesso con lui.  
«Che c’è?» ammiccò con nonchalance, ricoprendo l’amica con le sue braccia forti e avvolgendola nel suo abbraccio.  
«Sei felice» disse sorpresa, pur se entrambi sapevano che cos’era successo.  
«E’ Natale Rach», ma questo non l’aveva mai fermato e, se pensava alla recensione si sentiva male, stessa cosa quando ricordò il foglio bianco davanti a lui. Non era più riuscito a scrivere una sola parola.  
«Non sei riuscito a scrivere» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, mentre Kurt sgranò gli occhi.  
Erano sempre stati complici, eppure con le vite diverse e non sempre vicini questo avrebbe dovuto affievolire la loro amicizia, tuttavia la loro complicità venne rafforzata. Erano sempre stati Rachel Berry e Kurt Hummel contro il mondo e, lo sarebbero rimasti per molti altri anni ancora.  
Sorrise a quel pensiero, la teneva ancora stretta a lui quando il campanello suonò e Finn andò ad aprire.  
«Mercedes Jones, ragazza fatti abbracciare» disse Kurt raggiungendola, ma fu preceduta dall’amica che era dietro di lui e dovette aspettare il suo turno.  
«Sam!» urlarono in coro Puck e Finn ritrovandosi avvinghiati a lui, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di togliersi il cappotto.  
Era quella l’armonia che Blaine aveva sempre cercato e di cui Kurt non smetteva di scrivere. Amici che diventavano una famiglia. Tutti erano presi con i loro saluti che dimenticarono l’altra persona che li aspettava e che guardava con occhi curiosi domandandosi chi era tutta quella gente, solo Kurt notò il ragazzo che attendeva davanti la porta con un paio di pacchetti tra le mani.  
«Ciao, sono Kurt Hummel, entra» gli suggerì, mentre lo aiutava togliendogli dalle mani alcune cose più ingombrante e nel farlo sfiorò la mano di Blaine.  
«Di solito i miei amici sono più ospitali ed educati, ma… Non vediamo Sam e Mercedes da un po’ e…» lasciò la frase in sospeso passando in rassegna quel viso che continuava a guardare con curiosità.  
Il moro era rimasto senza parole, Noah era bello eppure quando si ritrovò davanti Kurt… fu innegabile fare un paragone con l’ex , ma che non vinse. Gli occhi, furono quello che lo attirarono di più, erano chiari, immensi e luminosi, forse si era soffermato per troppo tempo perché l’altro lo guardò leggermente imbarazzato. Blaine capì che non si era presentato, che non aveva detto una parola e continuava a sembrare un emerito deficiente.  
«Scusa la maleducazione…. Sono Blaine Anderson, un amico di Sam» disse, appoggiando il resto della roba sul piano in cucina e passando a stringere la sua mano.  
Un brivido percorse le loro schiene, mentre sorpresi continuavano a stringersi le mani prolungando il piacere del contatto. Non si accorsero nemmeno che gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di loro e, quando lo notarono si staccarono in fretta arrossendo clamorosamente.  
«Qualcuno sembra aver fatto colpo» sottolineò Santana, poco prima che un pizzicotto arrivò a pungerle il braccio. Kurt ringraziò mentalmente Rachel, ma a suo rimando ricevette un’occhiataccia da Brittany.  
«Ben fatto Hummel. Il ragazzo è ben piazzato» continuò Puck schiacciandogli un occhio, prima che Quinn lo tirasse per una manica e lo rimproverasse.  
Il giovane arrossì ancora di più, l’imbarazzo era visibile, non riusciva nemmeno ad alzare lo sguardo per paura di scontrarsi di nuovo in quei occhi marroni dolci come il cioccolato.  
«Perdonali, sono un branco di…» affermò Rachel stringendo la sua mano, ma venne subito bloccata dal marito che non le fece finire nemmeno la frase.  
«Sono solo contenti di vederlo» replicò alzando gli occhi, andando a guardare il fratello e stringendogli la spalla come incoraggiamento.  
«Sono Finn Hudson, il suo fratellastro e… questa chiacchierona è mia moglie Rachel» si presentò, mentre con una mano stringeva quella di Blaine con l’altra la attirava verso di sé.  
Il riccio lo notò facendo finta di niente, sorrise di nascosto pensando che era buffo che un omone come Finn si sentisse minacciato da lui, senza calcolare che era gay. Poco alla volta conobbe tutti, ognuno di loro era legato all’altro, scoprì che si conoscevano sin dai tempi della scuola, che erano diventati amici grazie al glee club. Blaine era colpito da quel gruppo di amici che era diventato una famiglia, lo era davvero ma ciò che più lo sorprese fu vedere com’erano diversi e come allo stesso tempo sembravano una cosa sola.  
Kurt continuava a lanciargli occhiate, era rimasto stupito nel vederlo interargire con tutti, persino con Santana e Puck che non smettevano di provocarlo.  
«E’ gay» sussurrò  l’amica distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri  facendolo tornare con i piedi per terra.  
«Ma che dici Santana» la sgridò Kurt, prendendo il suo braccio e trascinandola in un’altra stanza, gesto che Blaine non mancò di notare, sorridendo alle sue spalle. Aveva capito che loro sapevano, ma non si preoccupò minimamente perché anche Kurt lo era e senza dubbio lo erano anche Santana e Brittany.  
I due amici tornarono nel salotto dopo che lei ebbe giurato di lasciarlo in pace e che ci sarebbe comportata bene. Una recita che non durò nemmeno il tempo per Kurt di mettere piede nella stanza.  
   
Il pranzo procedette senza troppi intoppi, le bocche erano state chiuse e sfamate, ma il bello doveva ancora venire. Si aspettava la seconda portata ed era impossibile ritrovarsi seduti a tavola senza scambiare quattro chiacchiere, soprattutto quando il nuovo ospite attirava l’attenzione di tutti.  
«Blaine che lavoro fai?» domandò curiosa Quinn, mentre passava la mano sotto il tavolo per posarla sul ginocchio di Puck e stringerla. Lui si volse a guardarla e sorrise, lo conosceva fin troppo bene per non prevedere che se ne sarebbe uscito con una delle sue.  
«Al momento sono disoccupato, ma ho partecipato alla realizzazione di uno spettacolo in teatro» rispose educatamente, mentre il suo cuore iniziava a battere veloce.  
« Di cosa ti occupavi?» chiese Artie che fino a quel momento non aveva parlato molto, stanco per il viaggio aereo.  
«Facevo un po’ di tutto»e , sperava che quella risposta bastasse, ma forse il tono era stato leggermente significativo.  
 «Scusa, ti sarò sembrato un ficcanaso» aggiunse per giustificarsi lui, ma il riccio scosse la testa cercando di migliorare la situazione.  
«Diciamo che guardavo il quadro generale e aggiungevo piccole chicche, ma la mia parte era il canto e la danza» e, finì appena in tempo quando tutti gli occhi si puntarono su di lui. Doveva migliorare la sua posizione, ma forse l’aveva solo peggiorata.  
«Ragazzi… Lasciatelo respirare» annunciò Kurt giungendo dalla cucina con un vassoio pieno, mentre spostava lo sguardo tra i suoi amici che sembravano presi a fargli il terzo grado.  
«Mi sembra di averti già visto» esclamò perplessa Tina, cercando conferma anche in Mike.  
«Non so… ho sempre vissuto qui a New York e non mi sono mai spostato» affermò.  
Santana e Quinn sedute vicine si misero a cercarlo su internet e poco dopo fecero la loro entrata.  
«Ci credo bene che lo conosci Tina» replicò con un sorriso trentadue denti Quinn, passando poi il telefono all’amica che sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
«Calmate gli animi, è già preso» scherzando disse, poco dopo spiegando a tutti chi era davvero Blaine Anderson. Lui si sentì piccolo piccolo e si nascose dietro uno sguardo perso, mentre guardava quello degli altri consapevole che forse avrebbe dovuto dare qualche delucidazione.  
«Sembrate delle pettegole» li rimproverò Kurt, non rimanendo per nulla colpito della notizia.  
Anche lui era famoso, ma non si comportava certo da diva e, non capiva perché avrebbe dovuto farlo Blaine. E poi… era sexy, normale che stesse con qualcuno, ma quell’affermazione portò il giovane a sorridere tra sé.  
«Kurt, ti rendi conto che lui sta con Noah Milton?» gli fece notare Santana.  
«Colui che ha creato dal nulla lo spettacolo di Natale “Divertiamoci insieme, ma non troppo”» continuò Quinn all’unisono con Tina.  
Stavano tutti sbavando, ma non sapevano la verità. Nessuno di loro. Blaine si sentì spogliato delle sue emozioni, i ricordi premevano per farsi strada e solo una dolce occhiata gli diede la forza di resistere e di parlare.  
«Intanto chiariamo… Uno, è il suo ex. Due, era solo uno stronzo. Tre, era uno stronzo che ha saputo gestire bene i rapporti approfittando anche delle idee degli altri e quattro…» affermò duro Sam difendendo l’amico, ancor prima che avesse il tempo di farlo lui stesso.  
«Quattro… Scusate Sam, non ha mai potuto vedere Noah e solo che… a volte ci si ritrova in una relazione dove l’amore vero non è possibile» affermò Blaine, come se si sentisse d’obbligo.  
«E’ una storia che pensi sia importante si trasforma nella tua più grande delusione, finisci per credere che non ti meriti l’amore e che… l’amore può avere mille sfumature ma ci si soffermerà sempre in quello falso e bugiardo. Penso che nessuno dovrebbe idealizzare un amore perfetto perché non esiste e… alla fine tutti possiamo affermarlo»  
I presenti lo guardarono e concordarono, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava. Rachel sentiva una strana sensazione, ma sembrò essere l’unica. Era davvero senza parole, Kurt si sentì mancare il fiato e allo stesso tempo tornò a respirare quando Blaine lo guardò.  
«Tu che parli tanto, perché non ci dici come va la tua squadra di cheerleader?» domandò Rachel cercando di sviare il discorso da Blaine.  
«Se vogliamo parlare di questo… Tu che mi dici Rach, non hai nulla da dirci?» di risposta chiese Quinn supportando l’altra, conoscendo bene i sintomi della gravidanza.  
«Abbiamo capito Kurt…. Lui ti piace» annunciò a gran voce Santana, facendolo imbarazzare e arrossire.  
Avrebbe potuto rispondere, ma negare sarebbe stato brutto e non era del tutto vero, confermare avrebbe scatenato un maggiore caos e, quindi rimase in silenzio non dandole la soddisfazione di ribatte. Blaine se la rise, era conscio del gioco del moro, così come quello dell’amica.  
Erano tutti concentrati a battibeccarsi a vicenda, facendosi le ripicche come i bambini, quando in realtà in quella stanza avevano già superato tutti i vent’anni. Kurt e Blaine si guardarono un po’ complici di quell’atmosfera che avevano creato e un pò soddisfatti per essere riusciti a distogliere da loro l’attenzione.  
Si  passò una mano tra i capelli andandoli a scompigliare, mentre l’altro si sistemava il papillon tenendo incollati gli occhi l’uno nell’altro. Eppure Kurt aveva una strana sensazione… quelle parole le aveva già sentite. D’un tratto la furba, Santana, capì il gioco dei due e dette loro pan per focaccia.  
«Kurt» lo chiamò lei, avvisandolo che non sarebbe finita bene. Il giovane conosceva quel tono di voce, sapeva cos’era in grado di fare e alla fine avvenne.  
«Sono passata in libreria per il tuo romanzo e… Mi sono accorta che è in prima posizione in tutti gli scaffali» annunciò, facendo aggrottare le sopracciglia dell’altro che non riusciva a seguire il suo discorso.  
«E quindi?»  
«Siamo fatti per essere amati, eh?» ripeté lei, andando a prendere proprio la frase in copertina, volendo sottolineare l’ovvio. Kurt e Nick si erano lasciati, non era un mistero, perché tirarlo in ballo?  
D’un tratto Blaine sbiancò, capì chi si nascondeva dietro lo pseudonimo di Rudolph, ogni cosa gli fu chiara, ma la sua espressione non passò inosservata a Rachel, che per tutta la serata osservava ogni sua mossa.   
«Santana, dove vuoi arrivare?» domandò quasi arrabbiato, non nascondendo che tirare in ballo l’ex non era una buona mossa.  
«Hai vissuto un’esperienza brutta, ma sei riuscito a ricavarne un libro. Credi ancora nell’amore che hai scritto? Quell’amore con gli occhi a cuoricino, tutto perfetto…» e, non finì nemmeno la frase che l’amico alzò la mano per bloccarla.  
«Ci credo? Sì, forse, non lo so. Dipende. Ogni storia _ha_ la sua storia» affermò, riportando parte di quelle parole scritte da Blaine e che Kurt ricordava perfettamente.  
Se lui avesse avuto qualche dubbio venne chiarito, Kurt l’aveva letta e ricordava anche ciò che aveva scritto. Blaine si sentì mancare l’aria.  
«Quindi… sei uno scrittore?» pasticciò Blaine, dopo essersi schiarito la voce cercando di ritornare in sé, ma persino il diretto interessato capì che non lo era.  
«Sì, anche se non era quello per cui ho studiato» ammise, cercando un legame con lui che non ebbe perché abbassò in fretta gli occhi.  
Era sicuro che l’avrebbe riconosciuto, che l’avrebbe deluso e anche se si conoscevano da poco non voleva farlo. Blaine era colpito, forse più di quanto ammise e lasciò correre che la ragazza continuava a guardarlo con fare misterioso. Pensò che era una sua fissa, era solo spaventato di essere scoperto, ma in cuor suo sapeva la verità.    
«Kurt, di cosa parlerà il tuo secondo libro?» chiese Artie per smorzare un po’ quella strana situazione che si era creata.  
«Ehm… Ho solo una bozza» rivelò guardando l’amica che lo spinse a continuare.  
«Non avevo dubbi che l’avresti detto prima a Berry» farfugliò Santana, invidiosa da sempre del loro rapporto.  
«L’idea al mio editore non è piaciuta, anche Rachel era leggermente perplessa»  
«Solo perché non ti ci vedevo a scrivere un fantasy, ma non ho mai detto che l’idea non era buona» confessò, prima di abbracciarlo. Gli sussurrò qualcosa e lo guardò negli occhi, poco prima che lui stesso parlasse.  
«Cosa… c’è che non va?» domandò a questo punto Mercedes, cercando di capire il problema.  
Blaine lo sapeva, si odiava per ciò che aveva fatto e sicuramente anche Kurt doveva odiarlo. Il moro pensò a quelle parole dure e, incurvò le spalle pensando che forse… erano vere.  
«Rachel aveva ragione. Volevo scrivere qualcosa che non sentivo, qualcosa che non potevo dire essere mio. Quando abbiamo finito le prove lei mi ha detto che era incinta» e, solo alla fine sentì le parole che gli erano uscite, il segreto che spettava solo a lei e a Finn comunicare a tutti. Si vergognò per quello sgarro, per non aver pensato prima di parlare e si scusò con gli occhi, ma la notizia passò in secondo piano perché tutti si ritrovarono intorno a loro a complimentarsi e a festeggiarli.  
Questa era la loro famiglia, si litigava per poi fare pace un attimo dopo.  
«Non pensare che ci siamo dimenticati di te» esordì Santana poco dopo, tirando Kurt per una manica e mettendolo al centro dell’attenzione.  
Blaine rimase a fissarlo, capì che “quell’odio” che diceva di provare per lo scrittore era solo dolore per Noah, che il libro era incredibile, ma non sapeva come farsi perdonare o, come spiegare ciò che aveva detto.  
«Dopo la sua notizia, sono tornato a casa, ho aperto il pc e ho iniziato a scrivere una piccola bozza. So che funzionerà, perché…» si fermò, fissando e passando in rassegna ognuno di loro, soffermandosi un po’ di più su Blaine. Il suo sguardo era sincero, i suoi brillavano eppure riuscì a vedere un riflesso scuro, cupo qualcosa che non aveva notato prima ma non ci prestò molta attenzione.  
«Parla di noi» annunciò Kurt guardando i suoi amici che erano ancora sorpresi di quella rivelazione.  
«Parla dell’amicizia, del glee club, delle esperienze che abbiamo passato, volevo che questa volta fosse un libro diverso» si trovò a dire, sconvolto anche per ciò che aveva ammesso e consapevole di quello che sarebbe significato.  
«Solo che… non ne sono più così sicuro» rivelò, afflosciando le spalle, chinando la testa e abbassando gli occhi.  
Rachel brevemente spiegò la situazione, gli animi si riscaldarono e Blaine capì che forse era il caso di andarsene. Kurt rimase in silenzio, aspettava che qualcuno gli dicesse che era una cavolata ma nessuno lo fece, anzi ricevette numerose pacche sulla spalla e complimenti, ma lui non li sentiva nemmeno.  
Era consapevole che il romanzo era davvero ben scritto, che quell’unica recensione negativa non avrebbe dovuto abbatterlo ma sentiva che forse… era stato troppo avventato. Il cuore di Blaine si fermò quando vide lo sguardo accigliato di Kurt, sapeva che la colpa era sua e, glielo avrebbe detto se non fosse stato preceduto.  
«Sei stato tu» esclamò di colpo Santana indicando Blaine, portando tutti gli occhi a voltarsi.  
«Sai, ho sempre pensato che ero l’unica che potesse prendere di mira Kurt, perché ci conosciamo e in fondo ha sempre saputo che scherzavo, ma tu… Sei stato un emerito STRONZO» lo aggredì  puntandolo ancora, mentre dimenava le mani e Blaine si faceva più piccolo. Non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di guardare Kurt o gli altri, sapeva che sarebbe dovuto andare via.  
«Ho letto il libro di Kurt e… ciò che hai detto sono solo bugie. Non ho mai pensato, nemmeno una volta che quel libro non valesse la pena di essere comprato e letto. Conosco quel ragazzo che tu hai descritto meglio di te e so per certo che la sua storia serve a tutti, che non importa chi ami tu sarai sempre speciale» finì lei la frase guardando prima Brittany e poi, Blaine come la peggior feccia della terra.  
Si alzò, aveva pensato di replicare, di spiegare ma non avrebbe potuto dire niente per cambiare la situazione. Kurt era uno straccio, il suo cuore si scheggiò ancora una volta, quei sorrisi, quelle emozioni gli sembrarono falsi, illusorie e si sentì male anche solo per aver pensato che Blaine potesse essere diverso da Nick. Non cercava qualcuno, ma se l’avesse fatto era a lui che pensava, eppure si trovò a constatare che l’amore vero forse è di per sè un’illusione, confermando quelle parole che l’avevano ferito. Blaine guardò quei ragazzi che aveva imparato a conoscere, si scusò con ciascuno di loro e quando arrivò il turno di colui che aveva ferito di più si bloccò. I loro occhi si cercarono, si trovarono e scontrarono solo per vedersi allontanare.  
_“Era così che doveva andare” si disse Blaine salutando e dirigendosi verso l’ingresso, mentre sentiva il loro giudizio su di sé._  
Kurt non era riuscito a mantenere il suo sguardo e Blaine non gliene fece una colpa. Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di parlare e spiegargli tutto quando aveva scoperto chi era. Doveva essere lui a fare il primo passo, invece era rimasto in silenzio aspettando che la catastrofe lo colpisse.  
_“Mi dispiace” ammise il riccio, prima di indossare il cappotto. Era a Kurt che doveva dirlo, magari gli avrebbe scritto, o forse quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si sarebbero visti._  
Rachel non aveva fatto un passo, Santana aveva abbracciato l’amico e Kurt sentiva di avere la miglior famiglia al mondo, ma persino lui capì che era sbagliato farlo andare via così. Gli era bastato lanciare uno sguardo all’amica per confermarlo, gli serviva un incoraggiamento che Rachel gli diede e poco dopo si alzò dalla sedia e lo rincorse.  
_“Speriamo che non sia troppo tardi” internamente ammise Kurt, sorridendo, mentre fu percorso da un brivido lungo la schiena, lo stesso che aveva avuto quando le loro mani si era sfiorate._  
Era successo qualcosa e non poteva lasciarlo andare senza capire.  
Blaine si trovava in piedi con la testa bassa fissandosi i piedi non riuscendo a varcare la porta, l’avrebbe portato lontano da Kurt e quello gli faceva male. Quel ragazzo gli era entrato nel cuore, era stata una luce dopo mesi di tempesta, la sua cometa nel deserto e la sua speranza nell’oscurità.  Kurt arrivò quasi di corsa, stava per avanzare quando arretrò, rimase a osservarlo e sorrise nel vedere quel ragazzo tanto sicuro di sé essere vulnerabile e lentamente con passi silenziosi si avvicinò.  
«Kurt» ansimò sorpreso Blaine, lasciando scorrere i suoi occhi sulla figura davanti a lui mentre li sgranava rendendosi conto che non stava sognando.  
Il tocco gentile della mano di Kurt sulla sua, lo sguardo di chi voleva dire di più e infine il gesto di chi lo stava facendo. Successe tutto troppo velocemente perché i due potessero davvero ammettere chi iniziò per primo, ma non importava. Lo avevano atteso, sperato, sognato e infine avuto.  
Le labbra di Kurt si posarono dolcemente su quelle di Blaine e contemporaneamente lui ricambiò il bacio attirandolo verso di sé, le mani che scivolavano sui suoi fianchi, quelli di Kurt tra i suoi capelli e quel bacio assaporato lentamente. La dolcezza in un attimo divenne passione, il tempo si era fermato quando le loro bocche si erano sfiorate preannunciando un lieto evento. Sembrava magia quando il mondo intorno a loro era scomparso. Esistevano solo loro e nulla aveva più importanza, non una recensione negativa scritta per rabbia, una verità non detta o due persone che si odiavano senza conoscersi. Blaine approfondì il bacio, cercò quel contatto con il suo corpo quasi con urgenza, si spinse verso di lui mentre si scambiavano i ruoli lasciando che quel momento durasse in eterno.  
«Eravamo sotto il vischio» si scusò Kurt per quell’avventata scelta, il riccio sorrise consapevole che non era la verità, lo attirò a sé e ritornò a baciarlo.  
Non avevano bisogno di altre conferme, eppure ognuno di loro ebbe ciò che stava cercando.   
Blaine capì di poter amare di nuovo e, Kurt scoprì che era lui, quel Blaine che aveva conosciuto quella sera ciò che voleva nella sua vita. Non era poi male la prospettiva che li attendeva in futuro.  
Un Natale che avrebbero ricordato per sempre e, certamente la più grande storia d’amore mai scritta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti... Questa è l'ultima storia che pubblicherò nel 2017, devo dire che è stato un anno davvero proficuo e mi stupisce nel vedere quante cose sono riuscita a portare avanti. Ecco un'altra storia sempre per la sfida natalizia, ma ci troviamo nel fandom di Glee con i miei amati Klaine. E' vero, ci sono accenno altre coppie come... I Finche, i Quick, i Brittana ecc... Devo dire che è stato bellissimos crivere su di loro era... OMG da davvero tanto che non lo facevo.  
Penso che la storia sia azzeccata al prompt, magari avrei potuto fare di meglio nel senso che l'odio non è così forte, che magari si accenna poco al nome Rudolph e perchè lui l'abbia scelto, ma... Ho pensato che fosse completa così.  
Questo è il mio auguro per il 2018, regalo questa storia a tutti voi fan Klaine, a voi Gleek e anche a me XD  
Spero che vi piaccia e, so che il finale è aperto, anche se si intravede già che stanno insieme, pur se non è stato esplicitato. Non so se ci sarà un sequel, una OS continuativa... Ma vi dico solo che non è l'ultima storia che scriverò sui Klaine.  
Sapete che mi piace giocare con Photoshop e nel mentre scrivevo la storia ho ideato anche le cover per i due libri di Kurt.... Vi allego i link...  
"Le essenze dell'amore" <http://i63.tinypic.com/3178xw3.jpg>  
"Sulle note dell'amicizia"  <http://i67.tinypic.com/2vbucs9.jpg>  
  
Direi che ho parlato anche troppo e quindi... Buona lettura e buon 2018 a tutti ^_^  
Claire  
 


End file.
